Día de las madres
by MikoChanXxX
Summary: Puede parecer frágil como una rosa de abril, pero siempre nos defiende de los problemas como una leona, es por eso que a ella le dedicamos todos nuestros logros en la vida,solo una palabra describe a ese ser maravilloso, y esa palabra es...¡Mamá!


Hola, con motivo de un día muy especial, he decidido subir este fanfic en dedicación a las madres (En especial a mi mamá; tambien a mi tía que cumple años justo el 10 de mayo, fue el regalo de mi abuela xD jeje n.n), espero que sea de su agrado y que disfruten este 10 de mayo. Al final de este one-shoot, utilice la estrofa final de la canción "Señora, Señora", tal vez muchos ya la han escuchado, sobre todo en estaos días xP, y si no, pues se las recomiendo; bien, eso es todo por mi parte, nos seguimos leyendo.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Disclaimer:Naruto no me pertenece porque es de Masashi Kishimoto**

"Día de las madres"

20 años atrás…

Mikoto Uchiha no podía ser más feliz en este día…10 de Mayo. Cuando era una mujer soltera, no tenía preocupaciones por una casa totalmente desordenada, por alimentar a alguien. Tampoco se veía en la "necesidad" de contemplar a alguien de rostro angelical durmiendo en su cuna, no sentía aquella calidez de sentir unas pequeñas manitas acariciando su rostro, o de sentir aquella ternura inmensa que venía acompañada de proteger a aquel ser indefenso que había tenido en el vientre, pero lo que más le hacía feliz este día era escuchar la palabra por la cual este día tenía un gran significado, la palabra…MAMÁ.

-Feliz día de las madres…mamá-El pequeño Itachi había abrazado a su madre-Hnn-

Claro, que conociendo como era la personalidad del heredero Uchiha, era de esperarse que tuviera un leve sonrojo en las mejillas y una mueca extraña formada en los labios, además del típico monosílabo que siempre le había sido tan característico. Itachi no era un niño que hablara o expresara sus sentimientos (Como todos los Uchiha) pero sin duda el niño hacía un gran esfuerzo por ella y solo por ella, por su madre…

-Gracias, hijo mío-Contesto con esa dulzura que siempre la había caracterizado

Después pudo sentir a sus espaldas como Fugaku Uchiha(Su marido), le otorgaba un abrazo, el hombre no dudo un segundo y se quedó abrazando a su mujer, dejando posadas sus manos en el vientre abultado de Mikoto. En efecto, ellos ya esperaban al segundo heredero orgulloso de portar el apellido Uchiha.

Unos segundos labios que le dijeran…mamá.

.

.

.

-Mi bebé, mi niño…mi Naruto-chan, te quiero-La pelirroja acariciaba su vientre

Quería demasiado a ese bebé que llevaba en su vientre, no dudaría en dar la vida por él, lo amó desde el primer segundo en que supo de su embarazo. Su corazón ya deseaba escuchar las palabras más hermosas del mundo. Unas lágrimas cruzaron por su rostro, tenía temor que algo le pasara a su hijo y que ella no estuviera allí para defenderlo, para consolarlo en sus momentos de tristeza. Esperaba a su hijo con tanta ilusión que si algo le llegara a pasar, estaba segura que jamás podría llenar ese espacio vacío, aun sin conocerlos, sin ver sus ojitos mirándola fijamente, ella le había dado espacio en su interior, haciéndole sentir cómodo, tranquilo y seguro en su vientre. Pero siempre, siempre tendría una conexión especial con él. Le demostraría su amor por cielo, mar y tierra. Nunca lo abandonaría, El pequeño "Naruto" era su fuerza para vivir, para tenerlo entre sus brazos y arrullarlo hasta verlo dormir plácidamente…

-Feliz día de las madres, Kushina-Murmuro cerca de su oído aquel rubio de ojos azules del cual se había enamorado

El hombre que le había dado la "oportunidad" de ser…Mamá

.

.

19 años atrás…

Una mujer abrazaba con delicadeza aquel "bultito", lo acurrucaba en su pecho, le brindaba el calor que necesitaba. Aquel bultito era su "regalito color rosa", su pequeña Sakura había venido hacía poco más de 1 mes y medio para alegrarle más la vida. El poco cabello que podía notarse era de color rosado, sus ojitos color jade que destellaban con ilusión por conocer más de la vida, su piel suavecita, sus mejillas sonrojadas, la cosita más adorable que había visto en toda su vida.

No esperaba el momento en que su "muñequita de porcelana" le dijera…mamá.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

.

.

Actualidad, 20 años después…

Sakura se sentía realmente emocionada, ahora en su vientre se formaba el fruto del amor, aquellas lucecitas formándose con tranquilidad, se dio cuenta que los amaba desde el primer momento en que todas las pruebas dieron positivos a sus valiosas existencias, hoy, Tsunade le había dado la mejor noticia de su vida, por sus mejillas viajaban unas lagrimas de felicidad ¡Y JUSTO ESTE DÍA SE HABÍA ENTERADO! Hoy era 10 de mayo, unos simples(Pero valiosos) análisis habían demostrado que pronto festejaría el 10 de mayo como ningún otro.

Amaría aquellos desvelos para hacerlos dormir…

Cada vez que la angustia y el sufrimiento llegaran por ellos, ella sabría cambiarlo en amor, en cuidados, en risas, en felicidad.

Se embelesaría con sus tiernas sonrisas…

Se perdería en sus dulces miradas…

Adoraría su próximamente "hogar desordenado" por los juguetes tirados por doquier…

Reiría cada vez que viera las paredes manchadas por alguna sustancia, paredes provenientes de manos pequeñitas traviesas…

No dudaría en correr por la casa, feliz de seguirlos para jugar con ellos…

Se pondría feliz cada vez que ellos hicieran algo…

Les brindaría un amor infinito, una ternura nunca antes vista por los demás, una entrega en cuerpo y alma, comprensión que solo ella entendería…

Ella ya era un ángel que cuidaría de ellos…

Abrió la puerta con lentitud, hoy le daría la noticia, allí lo encontró, a su amado Sasuke(Que hacía poco más de 1 año había tomado la iniciativa de regresar a Konoha y comenzar en marcha su segundo objetivo: Rehacer el Clan Uchiha, con Sakura Haruno). Sasuke se encontraba mirando una fotografía de Mikoto Uchiha.

-¿Sasuke?-Se acercó lentamente al Uchiha-¿Qué haces?-

-Hnn…recordando-Contesto, la observo y le plantó un beso en los labios

-¿Y que recordabas?-Pregunto con una sonrisa plasmada en los labios

-Las veces en que mi madre…festejo este día, Hmp-Sakura abrió la boca ante la sorpresa y Sasuke notó la actitud de la joven-Aunque supongo que faltará mucho para que nosotros festejemos esta fecha-Exclamo mientras acariciaba el vientre de Sakura

-Tal vez no tanto como crees, Sasuke-kun…-Murmuro la pelirosa

Ahora fue Sasuke quien abrió sus ojos como platos…

¿Sakura estaba…embarazada?

El Uchiha tomó de la cintura a Sakura, la elevó y comenzó a girar con ella, aquella semi sonrisa que lo caracterizaba no desaparecía

-Feliz día de las madres, Sakura-Murmuro el pelinegro-Hnn-

.

.

-Feliz 10 de mayo…Hinata-Exclamo Naruto mientras acariciaba el abultado vientre de la Hyuuga

.

.

-Feliz día…mami-Exclamo con una sonrisa tierna el pequeño Asuma Sarutobi mientras abrazaba a Kurenai-Te quiero-

La mujer de orbes rojizos derramó unas cuantas lagrimas, adoraba aquellas palabras de amor que su pequeño hijo decía…

.

.

-Tsk. No puedo creer que vaya a hacer esto-Yoshino miraba con gracia a su heredero Nara-Que problemático esta resultando pero…felicidades mamá-Exclamaba con pereza (Como siempre) Shikamaru, después sonrió, abrazo a su madre y le dio beso en la mejilla a su progenitora

-Pues más problemático es ser mamá de un niño que es "vago, perezoso y que encuentra todo problemático"-Se burló con ternura la mujer-Pero no importa, así quiero a mi niño-La mujer lo abrazo con más fuerza

-Mamá-Suspiro el Nara

Nadie la ganaría jamás a una madre…

.

.

-Feliz día mamá-Kiba y Hana Inuzuka abrazaban a Tsume Inuzuka

-Mis pequeños "cachorros"-Decía la mujer Inuzuka con gracia, provocando esa misma sonrisa que ella en sus hijos

.

.

Porque las madres siempre te hacen reír, te hacen bromas, así son ellas, siempre buscando tu felicidad.

Y para no hacer tanto al arte

Esta mujer de quien hablo

Es linda mi amiga gaviota

Su nombre es

MI MADRE


End file.
